


Convincing Peter

by fyreyantics



Series: Kinktober 2019 [22]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Gangbang, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Rough Sex, Verbal Humiliation, titles are hard for fic like this it's just filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 04:49:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21247730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyreyantics/pseuds/fyreyantics
Summary: Kinktober 2019 Day 22 - Gangbang





	Convincing Peter

**Author's Note:**

> Nope, I haven't given up on Kinktober. I had a bunch of social obligations and then I got tired from said social obligations and then I had a bit of a writer's block thing mostly based on worrying too much.
> 
> Sometimes I write things and I think, 'yes, this has some artistic value to it beyond just smut' and then I write ones like this where there is pretty much no artistic value, it's just filth, but I had to write something and this is what came out.

Peter gasped as Tony pushed two fingers inside of him. They moved back and forth, exploring and stretching him out. Somewhere out of sight, another three Avengers stood, watching on.

It was completely surreal. He couldn't be entirely sure at what point Peter found himself going along with this - it had never been his idea. Tony had somehow talked him into it, or maybe fucked him into it. He loved Tony’s cock. He probably shouldn't. Tony used to be his mentor. They met when Peter was in high school. Now they were sleeping with each other. Peter could see how that was weird, but had stopped caring (for the most part).

Tony’s finger brushed against just the right spot, and Peter let out a soft moan. He shifted his hips to get more contact. What he got in return was another finger squeezing in. It wasn't too difficult to stretch Peter open, and Tony realised this.

"You ready, Pete?" Tony asked.

Peter nodded. "Yeah."

The head of Tony’s cock pushed against the entrance, Peter cherishing that initial moment before it sunk smoothly deep inside him, inch by inch filling him until Tony's entire length was buried in his ass. Peter's mouth fell open as Tony started to move. Warm hands grabbed Peter's hips and Tony's thrusts became more insistent, forcing moans to fall from Peter's mouth. Peter could never get enough of Tony's cock - it stretched and filled him just right, hitting all the right spots Peter didn't even knew were there, and Peter would do just about anything for it. Tony knew that, and Peter knew Tony wasn't above using that.

Peter continued to gasp and moan, realising that he was being watched, that others were seeing just how much of a slut he was for Tony.

"Wow, he's loud. How have we not heard you fucking him before?" Peter heard Clint ask.

"Good soundproofing," Tony replied, as he made a well-aimed thrust.

Peter cried out, head tilting back.

"Fuck - Tony -" Peter gasped, pleasure rippling through his body.

"You love this cock, don't you?" Tony murmured darkly.

Peter whined as Tony sped up, fucking Peter hard and fast. The obscene sound of flesh against flesh filled the room.

"Y-yes - Ah," Peter squeezed his eyes shut.

"Want to beg for my come? Show everyone what a little cockslut you are?"

"Please," Peter said, voice high-pitched and needy. He loved it when Tony came in him. He loved feeling owned and used.

Tony slammed in a few more times before stilling, coming deep inside of Peter. Tony caught his breath and pulled out. "Who wants to go next?"

"I will," came Bruce's gentle voice.

Peter's heart thudded. Part of him couldn't believe this was happening, wouldn't believe it, but then Bruce entered him. Bruce let out a moan, an unfamiliar noise from the man that made Peter's cock twitch against his belly.

"He suck cock as well?" Clint asked.

"Yeah, of course," Tony replied.

Clint moved into view, stroking his cock in front of Peter's face. Peter opened his mouth dutifully and Clint slid his cock inside. It didn't taste like Tony’s, but it was smooth and heavy on his tongue. Peter sucked readily, lips stretched around Clint's shaft. Peter kept his eyes up to look up at Clint, Clint staring down at him intently as Peter bobbed his head up and down. Peter had never had two cocks inside him before and the feeling was intoxicating. 

He moaned around Clint as Bruce start slamming into Peter forcefully, growling above him with each thrust. His grip tightened on Peter's hips, hard enough to leave bruises. Nothing of the kind-hearted scientist Peter knew was in Dr Banner as he into fucked Peter, pushing his mouth forward with each forward thrust.

Clint took advantage of this and started shoving his cock deeper, almost to the back of Peter's throat. "Fuck, you really are a slut. You like being used like this?"

Peter whimpered. He did. He really did.

Bruce was fucking him so hard now - Peter had no idea Bruce could be this brutal, this demanding. Any protest Peter tried to make was muffled by the cock filling his mouth. It hurt but he loved it, needed it.

"You gonna come in him, Bruce?" Tony asked, Bruce letting out a fevered groan in response. Tony looked down to Peter. "You want his come, Pete?"

Peter whined, his mouth still full of Clint's cock. He wanted Bruce's come - the come of one of the most influential scientists in the world. He pushed his hips back to meet Bruce's.

"Fuck, he does," Clint breathed.

Bruce let out an animalistic groan as shot his load deep inside Peter. Clint shoved his cock further down Peter's throat, Peter struggling to take him but Clint forced him as he held Peter's head in place. Clint came hard down his throat before pulling out with a contented sigh.

"Steve," Tony said, calling Steve forward. Peter's breath hitched. "Shh, you can take it, Pete."

Peter nodded. Tony gave Steve the go-ahead. Peter took a deep breath. Peter could feel that Steve's cock was large just by how it felt at his entrance. Steve pushed inside slowly, forcing Peter open. Peter hissed at the slight burn quickly faded as he filled him. He was so big, it was so overwhelming, Captain America's huge cock pushing him wide open - and then he fucking him. Steve's cock went so deep, and Peter trembled, unsure if he could take anymore, but even that feeling had him gasping and moaning. He couldn't stop, he was so full, and then Peter was coming, come spilling over as he tightened around Steve's cock.

"Shit, he just came untouched." 

"Steve," Peter gasped, "Please -"

Steve fucked him harder until Peter was almost screaming, almost couldn't take it, and then Steve made one final thrust and came, a huge load filling Peter's ass, pulse after pulse, until it was dripping out and down his leg. He could feel his ass hole twitch and he felt so sore and used, treated like the Avengers' personal cumdump, and he loved it. He trembled and stroked his hard cock again, whining as he spilled another load of come onto the floor.

"God, you're such a mess," Tony commented. "Dripping come like a whore." He lifted Peter's chin so Peter could meet his eyes. "Ready for round two?"

**Author's Note:**

> it isn't my finest work, but uh. it's work.


End file.
